Increasingly, the control of sensitive data has become an important issue in both the business and personal worlds. In the business world, companies find themselves entrusted with sensitive employee, client, and customer data which must be properly regulated and protected while it is in their custody. Similarly, users must be conscientious about the storage of sensitive data on their own personal computer systems, which may be used or infiltrated by others. Users may also unwittingly misplace or forget about sensitive data which is stored on their systems. Accordingly, companies and individuals with this type of data stored on their computer systems run the risk of having that data exposed or improperly used.